moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shambles
Shambles' seed code card can be obtained in 1:20 packets of Code Breakers or by using the code SEEDS. |release = September 13th 2012}}Shambles the Scrappy Chappy is an Ultra Rare Moshling in the Mythies set in Moshi Monsters. They are presumably a cryptid like fellow Mythies set member Jessie and Scarlet O'Haira. Shambles enjoys extreme hedge diving which causes their appearance to look like they had been dragged across the floor. Biography What a complete shambles! That's what most monsters say the first time they clap eyes on a Scrappy Chappy, because these hapless furballs look as if they've been dragged through a hedge backwards (and forwards and sideways and up and down). And that's not far from the truth because they enjoy the extremely dangerous sport of hedge diving. When they're not somersaulting in shrubbery you'll find them nibbling their own ears. But don't worry, they grow back (and are absolutely delicious with a pucumber-based dip). Habitat Wingledeed Woods, but you'll need a ladder because Scrappy Chappies hang out on tall branches. Personality Happy-go-lucky, jumbly, plucky. Likes Crumbs and ear-nibbling. Dislikes Styling wax and neckties. ---- 'Character Encyclopedia' Main Spirited Shambles and the rest of the happy Scrappy Chappy crew like to chill out high up in the trees of Wingledeed Woods. These messy Mythies are very content to look scruffy, so you'll never see them sporting an elegant necktie or styling their fur to look good. Self-snaking Scrappy Chappies have the yucky habit of nibbling on their own ears, which they claim taste particularly yummy dunked in pucumber dip! Luckily for them, their ears grow back, so they always have a never-ending supply of earsnax! Shrubbery somersaults Shambles loves extreme hedge diving with fellow furballs! This is probably why this Scrappy Chappy, and all the other muddled critters, always look like they've been dragged through a hedge backwards - literally! Data File Moshling type: Mythies Species: Scrappy Chappy Habitat: Wingledeed Woods Mythie mates: Jessie, Long Beard, Scarlet O'Haira Notes Gnawed ear. Scruffy feathers never see styling wax. Scrappy flappy hands are surprisingly strong for tearing through bushes. ---- 'Moshipedia' These hapless furballs look as if they've been dragged through a hedge backwards (and forwards and sideways and up and down). That's because they enjoy extreme hedge diving. When they're not somersaulting into shrubbery, you'll find them nibbling their own ears. But don't worry, they grow back (and are delicious with a pucumber-based dip). ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' These shambolic furballs look like they've been dragged through a hedge backwards, forwards, sideways and upside down. Which is not far from the truth, as their favourite sport is hedge diving!}} Fiction Shambles has been used as one of promotional Moshlings for Moshling Rescue Trivia *Formerly, Shambles could be obtained from the Moshling Mall playset, but shortly after the codes began to redeem seeds for Lummox. *Shambles seed is the Jolly Flowers although their seed was said to be 'Scrappy Shrub' in the Code Breakers code card. *The tune accompanied along with their animation is a portion of "Entry Of The Gladiators". Gallery Animations Shambles animation.gif Shambles animation 2.gif Shambles animation 3.gif Shambles animation 4.gif Shambles1.png Shambles2.png Shambles3.png Shambles5.png Shambles9.png Shambles13.png Shambles14.png Shambles16.png Shambles All Views.png Merchandise Figures Shambles figure normal.jpg Shambles figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 shambles.png Countdown card s4 shambles.jpg Mash Up cards TC Shambles foil series 3.png TC Shambles series 3.png TC Shambles series 4.png EH card Shambles series 1.png Magazine issue 29 p46.png ShamblesWildWest.png Shambles Moshling Rescue Art.png Category:Mythies Category:Moshlings Category:Code Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings